


lay all your love on me

by jojotxt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>work really gets in the way of papyrus and mettaton's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back (once again) w more gay (poses)  
> and this au is p self explanatory: mtt is famous and he n papyrus have to keep their relationship on the Down Low  
> also... i'm taking requests for fics now so if u have a request and it's w/ a fandom i usually write for.... lemme know  
> title is from lay all your love on me by abba

Hushed whispers and the sound of lips smacking against skin and breathless laughter filled the darkened room. The sounds of pattering footsteps—quick and frantic—and murmured voices melded together outside the door, alienated and unknown from the pitch black secrets hidden within the dark dressing room.

“Shhh…” Mettaton placed a delicate finger against his black-painted lips, giggling like a prepubescent school girl. “We have to be quiet, love, or else someone will hear us.” He placed his hands on either side of the other boy’s face and gave him a sweet peck on his lips.

Papyrus grinned sheepishly, his cheeks flushed a scarlet red. “Sorry, Mettaton,” he said.

“Whisper, dear,” Mettaton hushed.

“Oh—sorry,” he mocked whispered. He leaned in and peppered quick, wet kisses against Mettaton’s neck. “I just. Like you. So much.” He brought his fingers up to Mettaton’s waist, brushing them against the soft, pudgy skin there.

Mettaton let out a delighted squeal, breaking his own whispering rule, laughing and squirming around against Papyrus’ fingers. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck, sealing their lips in another kiss. Their chests—Papyrus’ flat one and Mettaton’s rounded one—pressed against each other as Mettaton made his way into Papyrus’ lap. He clung to the other boy as if he were a lifeline, an anchor. He moaned when Papyrus’ fingers slipped under his shirt.

“Shit—Shit wait,” Mettaton panted. “We can’t do this now; the show starts in…” He whipped out his phone to check the time and promptly leaped out of Papyrus’ lap. “Five minutes!? Fuck!” He quickly turned on the light and smoothed down his hair and fixed the smudged marks of his lipstick. He jolted at the frantic knocking at the door, and his eyes widened. He looked over at Papyrus and motioned for him to hide somewhere.

Papyrus scrambled up and dove into a nearby closet, knocking over only a few coat hangers.

Mettaton huffed fondly and gave himself another onceover, fixing the sleeve of his shirt. Satisfied, he opened the door. “Don’t worry, don’t worry! I’m here!”

His frazzled stage manager gave him a wide and worried gaze. “W-we air in two minutes!” Alphys squeaked. She fiddled with her headset and gave a shaky smile before rushing off to deal with Undyne, who was trying to steal a whole plate of pastries from the snack table (much to Muffet’s dismay).

Mettaton sighed and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He jogged over to the closet where his secret-boyfriend was hiding, and pushed back a line of costumes to reveal said secret-boyfriend.

Papyrus blinked up at him and smiled gently. “You should probably get going.” He scratched at his cheek. “We can’t have a show without the star.”

Mettaton twinkled a laugh and leaned down, kissing Papyrus sweetly. “Of course not! It wouldn’t be the same without me!” He kissed his nose and headed for the door.

He was almost out of the dressing room when he turned around and gazed into Papyrus’ eyes. “Oh, I like you so much too, by the way.”

* * *

 

Mettaton nosed at the skin of Papyrus’ neck and gently bit down on the lobe of his ear, earning a surprised squeak and a blush in response. He giggled and snuggled closer to Papyrus, pressing his curvy body against Papyrus’ own.

They were tucked away in a corner of a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop-slash-thrift store, which was owned by a lovely lesbian couple that absolutely adored Mettaton. Papyrus and Mettaton were situated on an old flower patterned couch that smelled heavily of cheap lavender spray and faintly of mothballs. Bratty and Catty were chatting enthusiastically at the front of the store, behind the counter. Catty was keeping an eye outside the glass doors and windows while still laughing at something Bratty said.

Mettaton had them promise to be on the lookout for paparazzi or any crazed MTT fans that would see him and ultimately head for the shop. Aside from the four of them, there was no one else in the shop, which Mettaton was grateful for. This was his and Papyrus’ time—their time away from Mettaton’s celebrity life.

Mettaton hummed and brought a mug of instant coffee to his lips (it may have been part coffee shop, but it was most definitely not in any ways good coffee). He tangled his legs with Papyrus’ and set his coffee down on the table in front of them. He leaned up and kissed Papyrus’ neck, nibbling just a bit, but not enough to leave a mark. He smiled when Papyrus’ breath hitched, and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“This is so nice,” Mettaton sighed. “We never have enough time for each other because of my busy schedule, and since our relationship is so tightly shut to the press, we can’t be gross and romantic together in public." He pouted and took a hold of one of Papyrus’ hands and kissed the palm of it. “It’s so frustrating.”

A catchy pop song floated through the speakers of the store, and the only other noises echoing through the room were Bratty and Catty’s raucous laughter and the gently hum of the air conditioning.

Papyrus hummed along to the tune, tapping his feet idly against the linoleum floor.

“We should go on a vacation—wait, no. Better yet. Let’s run away.” Mettaton leaned his head against Papyrus’ shoulder. “Move to the mountains, the forest, where no one knows who I am. We can get married, adopt a dog. Maybe a cat. Become the homely gay mountain couple that burns firewood and eats pancakes all the time.” He turned his head and buried his nose into Papyrus’ shoulder, breathing in the scent of the herbs and spices that clung to his clothes from his daily spaghetti making. “It would be nice. Peaceful. Domestic. Relaxing…”

Papyrus laughed (but not at Mettaton). “That sure does sound like fun! But I don’t know what I would do without Sans! Or what Sans would do without me! And there’s also Frisk! Oh, and speaking of Frisk, they’re getting better at signing now—Toriel’s teaching is really paying off. But anyway! I can’t leave my lovely friends when they need me most! The great Papyrus will always stand by his friends, no matter what!”

Mettaton giggled and batted at Papyrus’ arm playfully. “I know _that_ , darling. It was just a silly little pipe dream I thought up.” He leaned back against the couch, smiling. “But… maybe when we’re older, and I’m no longer beautiful and lavishly famous we can do that. Move to the mountains together. Or maybe the countryside, and we can raise chickens and grow our own food. I can be a farmer’s husband.” He sighed wistfully.

Papyrus smiled. “That sounds perfect. But—you know, Mettaton, you’ll always be beautiful!”

Mettaton laughed happily. “Even when I’m old and wrinkly and my hair turns gray?”

Papyrus leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Of course! We’ll be old and wrinkly and gray together!”

Mettaton smiled gently. “You’re too good to me, darling.” He linked his fingers with Papyrus’, their hands slotting together perfectly.

“We, like, totally don’t want to ruin the moment,” Catty’s voice chimed from the front. “But there are, like, mega popz out there, Mettaton.”

“And they’re totally heading this way,” Bratty added in.

“Ah, shit,” Mettaton sighed, flinging himself from the couch. “Well, it looks like our date is going to be cut short, dear.”

“Papyrus you can use the back door,” Catty said. “To make your quick getaway.”

“Thank you, dearies,” Mettaton smiled. He leaned down and pecked Papyrus’ cheek. “Go on. I’ll see you soon.”

Papyrus beamed. “Okay. Bye Mettaton! Bratty, Catty!”

“Like, bye!” the two girls chorused, waving cheerfully.

When Papyrus was gone, Catty grinned. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah, like, totally,” Bratty sighed. “I’m gay—super gay—and I would kiss him.”

“Gross!” Catty laughed. “But really, Mettaton! She’s right. He’s totes adorable.”

Mettaton smiled fondly. “I know.” He winked. “He is _my_ boyfriend, isn’t he?”

* * *

 

Mettaton moaned as Papyrus kissed a line down his neck. “Fuck, you’re wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.” He gripped at Papyrus’ back, bunching up the fabric of his t-shirt. Mettaton shut his eyes and let his hands roam up to Papyrus’ unruly hair. He ran his fingers through the wild locks, tugging lightly to pull Papyrus away from him.

Mettaton leaned up and pressed his plump lips to Papyrus’. He felt soft hands cup his face, and he smiled into the kiss. Papyrus open his mouth shyly, and Mettaton used his tongue to map out the shape of Papyrus’ lips and the feeling of his tongue pressed against his own. Their kisses made a somewhat gross noise, but Mettaton could care less. The feeling of kissing Papyrus was so amazing, and the way he gently stroked Mettaton’s cheeks with his thumbs made him feel all warm inside.

They broke apart—for only a second—to regain their breathing. Soon enough, Papyrus leaned down and peppered light kisses along Mettaton’s lips, cheeks, and jaw. He smiled at Mettaton’s delighted laughter, and returned back to his pretty lips, running his tongue along the bottom lip.

Mettaton dipped his fingers under Papyrus’ shirt and ran his hands down his sculpted chest. “Mmm…” Mettaton hummed happily and let Papyrus kiss him silly.

Before they knew what happened, Mettaton’s phone let out a shrill ring, causing Papyrus to jump away and Mettaton to groan unhappily. He cursed and leaned over to see caller id before answering the phone.

“What.”

“Don’t _what_ me, chump!” Undyne’s shrill voice sounded through the phone. Mettaton winced and pulled the phone away from his ear a bit. “You were supposed to be at the studio _thirty minutes ago_!”

Mettaton’s eyes widened, and he looked at the clock on Papyrus’ side table. “Shit. I’m—”

“DON’T FUCKING APOLOGIZE, JUST GET OVER HERE!” And she hung up.

Mettaton sighed and look up at Papyrus apologetically. “Sorry, babe. Looks like I forgot I had a meeting with the channel directors.” He got off the bed and rubbed the back of his head. “Undyne’s pissed so I better get going.” He walked up to Papyrus and kissed him gently. “I’ll see you, okay?” he whispered.

Papyrus grinned. “Yeah, okay.”

Mettaton kissed him one last time before walking out the door.

* * *

 

Eventually, the paparazzi found out—how couldn’t they? Some flimsy reporter had caught a picture of Mettaton kissing Papyrus goodbye when he left the other’s house after a date.

The next day, teen magazines and gossip blogs had front page exclusives on _‘Mettaton’s new beau?!’_ Mettaton had groaned and flopped on his couch when he look at the news that morning.

“I don’t need this,” he mumbled. “I’m a good person.”

Papyrus smiled gently and pet Mettaton’s head. “Well, I guess this is good, right? Now we can be openly romantic in public!”

Mettaton pouted and looked up at Papyrus. “Yes, but we won’t catch a _break_. They’ll be stalking us on our dates and at our houses! We won’t be able to have a normal relationship!”

Papyrus laughed. “I think you’re over exaggerating.”

Mettaton huffed. “I am _not_.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the TV. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to live in the mountains? We can raise goats, become lumberjacks.”

Papyrus laughed again, throwing his head back. “Ask again in a few years. Don’t worry, though. We’ll be okay.”

Mettaton glanced over at Papyrus and smiled. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is amedala


End file.
